Return from Atlantis
by pipersam
Summary: Tout commence par l'annonce de Woolsey...spoilers SAISON 5 SG-Atlantis!
1. Did I made mistakes?

_Je sais que cette scène a été reprise plusieurs fois mais c'est ma version. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Did I made mistakes ?_

« Colonel Carter »

« Mr Woolsey, comment allez-vous ? »

Il l'attendait devant la rampe d'embarquement, Sam en fut légèrement surprise. Les choses iraient finalement plus vite, et elle pourrait peut –être retourner plus tôt dans la galaxie de Pégase. Elle s'efforça d'oublier le fait qu'elle se trouvait sur terre, qu'un homme l'y attendait à des milliers de kilomètres du Colorado. Elle ne pouvait pas rester, même si chaque parcelle de son âme et de son cœur lui hurlaient le contraire. Son esprit avait cette étrange capacité d'occulter les choses qu'elle avait choisit. Pourtant, afin de lui faciliter les choses, elle avait demandé une faveur à Hank Landry, ne prévenir personne de son arrivée ainsi que de son évaluation. L'IOA n'avait vu aucune objection à cela bien au contraire.

Il aurait de toutes manières, les résultats en temps voulu. Ho bien sur, il lui en voudrait un peu de n'avoir rien dit mais ce petit subterfuge lui permettrait de faire un petit voyage intergalactique afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Après tout il dirigeait le home world Security.

« Très bien merci de votre sollicitude. » Répondit-il.

Il y avait trop de sollicitude dans sa voix.

« Est-ce que toute cette procédure d'évaluation va être longue ? Il y a encore beaucoup de chose à faire sur Atlantis et j'aimerai y retourner rapidement. »

« Oui j'en suis sur, cependant L'IOA a décidé que quelqu'un ayant une approche disons … différente serait plus à même de diriger les équipes d'Atlantis à présent. »

« Excusez-moi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Cependant le colonel Samantha Carter avait déjà comprit. La question était sortie par réflexe et quelque part par déni. Comment pouvaient-ils faire cela ? Lui confier une mission d'une telle importance l'année précédente, la privant ainsi d'une toute nouvelle vie. Lui demander de gérer la cité et ses hommes avait été un très grand honneur et une formidable avancée dans sa carrière. Elle avait accepté de relever le défi malgré ce que cela impliquait. Et à présent ils envoyaient un des leurs ?

« Je suis là pour vous informer que dés à présent vous êtes relevée de votre commandement. »

Voilà le couperet venait de tomber, qu'avait-elle pu bien faire pour être relevé de ses fonctions de la sorte ?

« Hum…qui me remplace ? » Demanda-t-elle choquée par la nouvelle.

« A vrai dire, c'est moi. »

Sam serra les mâchoires, effaçant toute trace d'émotion de son visage. Elle puisa en elle toute l'expérience acquise auprès du plus énigmatique des hommes de son entourage. Woolsey ne semblait même pas désolé, il lui avait envoyé ça en pleine figure, comme si toute cette année passée sur Atlantis ne signifiait rien. Et dire qu'elle ne pourrait même pas faire ses adieux en bon et du forme.

Le colonel continuait de faire face au petit homme à lunette. Il semblait fière de lui…une pensée vers Ronon la fit presque sourire…s'il pensait arriver en terrain conquis…

« Très bien… »

Elle allait s'avancer lorsqu'il l'arrêta une fois de plus.

« Colonel, j'aimerai un débriefing avant mon départ et… »

Elle fouilla soudain dans son sac et finit par lui tendre une boîte contenant un dvd. Elle avait voulu gagner du temps pour cette évaluation et avait préparé ce dont elle aurait besoin sur support numérique. Elle se traita presque d'idiote, elle venait de mâcher le travail de Woolsey…tout ça pour rien.

« Tout est dedans… je suppose que je serais entretenue à Washington ? »

L'homme à lunette hocha la tête les yeux rivés sur la boîte qu'elle venait de lui donner.

« Très bien, merci colonel. »

Sans plus attendre, elle quitta la salle d'embarquement. SG1 n'était pas là et pour la première fois en plus de 10 ans, elle en fut soulagée. Il lui faudrait cependant affronter, Landry. Qu'allait-il lui dire, qu'avait-elle bien pu faire sur Atlantis pour être remerciée ainsi. Elle avait certes perdu des hommes, elle avait elle-même faillit y rester. Cela justifiait-il un tel traitement ?

Ils avaient certainement trouvé quelque chose d'anormale dans sa manière de diriger cette expédition, autrement elle n'en serait pas là.

Jack croyait tellement en elle, aussi douloureux que cela avait été, il avait été le premier à la soutenir et à proposer sa candidature. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de le décevoir.

Perdue dans sa réflexion, elle ne vit pas le général arriver et le percuta.

« Ho, excusez-moi général. »

Devant son air absent, il comprit soudain.

« Colonel, ne me dîtes pas que… »

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Landry grommela entre ses dents, il n'était visiblement pas au courant des mesures prises par l'IOA et cela se voyait sur son visage. La fureur perçait dans ses yeux, il n'était également pas d'accord avec ces décisions. Son comportement la soulagea quelque peu…ou alors était-ce après elle qu'il en avait ? Non il s'était énervé après lui avoir parlé, après avoir comprit ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant.

Elle le laissa traiter Woolsey silencieusement de divers noms d'oiseaux puis parla enfin.

« Général, puis-je quitter le SGC ? »

Elle n'aurait vraiment pas la force de supporter tout cela plus longtemps. Samantha Carter était forte mais plus les secondes défilaient et plus son cerveau lui hurlait qu'elle n'était pas faite pour diriger cette expédition. Qu'elle n'avait pas su reprendre la digne place du Dr Weir et que l'air force n'apprécierait pas cela. Jack non plus ne serait pas très heureux.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte rapidement de la montagne, elle avait besoin d'air. Oui d'air et de vitesse afin d'oublier de ça.

« Allez-y Sam, après tout ce sont les affaires de l'IOA. Je ne vois rien à vous laisser partir. »

« Merci général… »

« Ho et colonel. »

Sam se retourna.

« Ne doutez pas de vous…vous avez fait un sacré boulot là bas… »

Elle lui sourit contrite, peut être avait-il raison ?

_Normalement c'est un one-shot…mais qui sait…lol_


	2. If only I knew

_Merci à tous et pour vous remercier j'exauce votre vœu : une suite avec Jack :o)_

_EDIT:Corrections et modif d'une petite chose à la fin...pour plus de crédibilité, merci à Ellana-San de me l'avoir fait remarqué. La suite bientôt  
_

If only I knew

« O'Neill »

« Jack, c'est Hank. »

« Que se passe-t-il? »

Il avait deviné au ton de sa voix que son ami n'appelait pas pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps ni pour lui emprunter son chalet pour le week-end.

« Sam est de retour… »

Il enchaîna aussitôt, empêchant ainsi son ami de s'imaginer le pire.

« …Woolsey prend sa place à la tête d'Atlantis. »

Voilà, il venait de trancher dans vif et attendait la réaction de son ami. Il savait que Jack préférait cela à une explication longue, compliquée et parfaitement inutile.

« QUOI !!!!!! »

Le hurlement du général fit sursauter sa secrétaire. Le bureau était assez insonorisé, si la colère de Jack s'était faufilée jusque dans le bureau à côté c'est qu'il devait être dans une colère noire. Le caporal (**Senior Airman)** Amy Johnson aimait bien son patron. Il avait l'air austère mais ces quelques années à travailler avec lui, elle avait appris à le connaître. Elle savait également que s'il hurlait ainsi c'est que SG1 ou le colonel Carter en était la cause. De nature très curieuse mais malgré tout discrète, Amy savait tout de la vie du général enfermé de l'autre côté.

« Amy ! »

La voix du général O'Neill la fit sursauter, elle le sentit tendu et sur le point d'exploser.

« Oui monsieur ? »

« Trouvez moi un membre de l'IOA, n'importe lequel et le plus rapidement possible voulez-vous ? »

Aussi dur qu'il l'était, Jack n'avait jamais haussé le ton avec sa secrétaire, il avait toujours mit les formes et ne s'en était jamais prit à elle sous le coup de la colère. Non il la gardait pour des personnes qui le méritaient.

« Tout de suite général »

La jeune femme s'attela à la tâche immédiatement, cela devait être sérieux alors autant perdre le moins de temps possible.

Après avoir raccroché, Jack se leva et arpenta son bureau de long en large. S'il avait eu sous la main ce petit binoclard prétentieux de Woolsey, il n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée. Comment avaient-ils osé faire cela dans le dos de l'air force, dans son dos à lui ! Hank lui-même ne fut au courant qu'à l'arrivée du petit homme. Rond de cuir qui avait réussit à descendre en salle d'embarquement sans le prévenir d'ailleurs. Il valait mieux pour lui finalement qu'il s'exile à des milliards d'années lumières du général O'Neill.

Sam aurait dû le prévenir de son retour, de son évaluation. Il aurait fait le déplacement et ainsi lui aurait permis de garder un peu de dignité. Puis il y repensa et se dit qu'elle avait une fois de plus fait le meilleur des choix. Il n'aurait pas pu la laisser repartir si vite, et elle tenait à gérer sa carrière seule. Que devait-elle ressentir à présent ? La question était superflue, il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle ressentait. Il la connaissait par cœur, il lisait en elle comme personne.

A présent, Jack n'attendait qu'une seule chose, deux à vrai dire. Hurler sur l'IOA. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire face à leur décision mais il allait leur expliquer sa façon de penser au sujet de leurs petites magouilles et de leurs inadmissibles agissements.

Ensuite, il attendrait l'arrivée de Sam dans son bureau et l'a rassurerait. Elle n'était en rien fautive. Sa seule faute était d'avoir trop bien dirigé Atlantis et de n'avoir pas suivi les règles érigées par de sombres idiots n'ayant jamais quitté leurs bureaux.

Après plus d'une heure à arpenter son bureau, il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de sa secrétaire. Une pensée égoïste l'envahit soudain, Sam était de retour sur terre et pour un moment. Un avenir à deux se profilait peut être. Il cherchait un point positif à tout ça et quel point ! Ne méritaient-ils pas d'être un petit peu égoïste et heureux après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour cette planète ? Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir avec leurs règles stupides concernant la gestion d'une base et de ses hommes. Il était bien placé pour le savoir, la théorie ne réglait pas tout. Il comptait bien profiter de Carter tant qu'il en avait l'occasion, des vacances tout d'abord. Oui de longues vacances bien méritées dans un certain chalet dans le Minnesota. Voilà qui résoudrait tous leurs problèmes passés et présents.

Deux interminables heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'Amy ne puisse contacter enfin son patron. Elle avait enfin réussit à joindre une personne qui ne lui avait pas raccroché au nez ou refusé tout net de parler au commandant du Home World Security. Et la seule personne suffisamment arrogante et sûre d'elle-même pour affronter un général O'Neill plus que furieux n'était autre qu'Andrew _Coolidge._

_Jack décrocha à la première sonnerie._

_« O'Neill. »_

_Comme elle l'avait prévu, le ton de Jack ne s'était pas adoucit et Coolidge allait en faire les frais. Comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir entendre leur conversation. Elle n'avait qu'une seule touche à presser et elle saurait tout ce qu'elle voudrait. Le caporal était certes curieux mais pas insubordonné. Elle aurait au moins la moitié de l'entretien, persuadée que Jack hurlerait du début à la fin contre ce rond de cuir qui lui avait parlé de manière si indélicate._

_« Andrew Coolidge, monsieur. »_

_« Parfait Amy [il regarda sa montre]…si le colonel Carter se présente faite la entrer immédiatement. »_

_« Certainement monsieur. » répondit-elle cachant sa surprise._

_«O'Neill ! »_

_Le ton venait d'être donné, Jack ne serait d'aucune pitié._

_« Bonjour général, je vois que vous êtes déjà au courant du changement concernant Atlantis. »_

_« DEJA !! Vous vous moquez de moi ?! Nous aurions dû être présents lors de cette décision ! »_

_« Les affaires d'Atlantis ne concerne pas l'Air Force général. »_

_Jack ferma les yeux se passant une main sur le visage, il était en rage. Elle était brute et violente. Le bureau de Coolidge ne se trouvait pas si loin que ça, il avait préféré y rester bien en sécurité et Jack le regretta presque. Il aurait tellement aimé lui coller son poing sur la figure, histoire de lui faire passer son attitude arrogante._

_« De plus, je doute de votre objectivité en ce qui concerne le colonel Carter… »_

_Le général serra un peu plus les mâchoires, s'il ne se taisait pas tout de suite, Jack ne répondrait plus de rien. Et tant pis pour les conséquences, le président avait l'habitude après tout._

_«Qu'insinuez-vous ? »_

_Il manqua rajouter un doux nom d'oiseau mais se contint, la conversation n'était pas terminée._

_« Que vos relations sont ambigües depuis le début du projet, que nous n'avons jamais pu prouver quoi que ce soit et croyez-moi j'en suis navré ! Que sa nomination à la tête d'Atlantis n'est peut être pas une coïncidence…. »_

_Il s'arrêta brusquement sursautant au son provoqué par le poing de Jack sur son bureau à l'autre bout du fil. Visiblement il ne connaissait pas la réputation du général et il allait rapidement l'apprendre à ses dépends._

_« Maintenant vous allez m'écouter espèce de petite fouine sans cervelle ! »_

_« Général je ne vous permet pas !! »_

_Le ton montait dangereusement, Jack hurlait à présent._

_« Et bien moi je me permet ! Le colonel Carter n'a besoin de personne pour gérer sa carrière_, elle l'a prouvé jusque là il me semble. De plus ce que nous faisons en dehors de nos heures de travail ne vous regarde pas ! Et dois-je vous rappeler qu'elle n'est plus sous mon commandement depuis belle lurette ! Vous semblez oublier qui je suis au sein du projet Stargate ! Certes vous avez pouvoir de décision concernant Atlantis mais lorsqu'il s'agit de remercier un membre de l'air force, nous aimerions être au courant et surtout vous voir y mettre les formes ! Virer Carter de la sorte était inadmissible Coolidge surtout après le boulot qu'elle a fait cette année. Et c'est sans compter sur toutes les fois où elle a sauvé vos fesses de sale lèche-cul de petit bureaucrate !!! »

« GENERAL !!! »

« QUOI !! Vous allez tenter de me faire virer ? Essayez donc je vous en prie ! Ho et autre chose, ne comptez pas sur elle pendant les deux semaines qui vont venir…elle sera indisponible. Et puisque vous avez jugé bon de vous passer d'elle, et bien démerdez-vous !! »

Coolidge sembla presque décontenancé, il ne réfléchit cependant pas suffisamment et répliqua.

« Vous devriez donc être content de notre décision général puisque qui qu'elle soit pour vous, elle vous est revenue. »

Jack se mit soudain à rire, à ce moment là l'homme à l'autre bout du fil fût surpris et eut soudain peur du général plus que depuis ces dernières minutes. Ce fut un rire cynique presque sadique. Coolidge se félicita de sa présence d'esprit. En effet décider de ne pas venir en personne avait été une idée brillante au final.

« Très bien à présent je vais être très clair… »

Sa voix s'était radoucie, s'en était perturbant. Son calme était en totale opposition avec sa colère. Pour la première fois Coolidge perdit un peu de sa superbe.

« …il vaudrait mieux pour vous, que plus jamais nous nous rencontrions en personne. Ne vous mêlez plus jamais de mes affaires privées ni de celle du colonel Carter ! Ho et autre chose, votre gars là sur Atlantis et bien faites lui envoyer quelques aspirines et des somnifères. Il en aura besoin. S'il n'est pas de retour avant d'avoir perdu complètement les pédales. Il en faut des sacrées pour diriger cette base et je crois que de part chez vous, vous n'en avez pas beaucoup. Je ne vous salut pas monsieur !»

Jack reposa violemment le combiné et se jeta en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il souffla longuement, ses pensées dérivant aussitôt vers un colonel de sa connaissance. Il tourna la tête légèrement sur sa droite afin de poser les yeux sur un cadre, sa photo. Elle était resplendissante ce jour là. Cette journée avait été si particulière, la veille de son départ pour la galaxie de pégase. Il jouait avec l'anneau d'or et d'argent à son annulaire gauche instinctivement. Puis il passa la main sur son col et en ressortit ses plaques militaires. Il les passa par-dessus sa tête et les posa sur la table.

Dessus on pouvait y lire Major Samantha Carter et son groupe sanguin. Y pendait également un anneau identique au sien. Jack gardait en plus des siennes, les anciennes plaques de Sam et son alliance...prés de son coeur.

Il sourit enfin, elle était de retour…

_Et voilà la partie Jack :o) J'espère que ça vous a plu. Un autre chapitre ???Vous en pensez quoi ?_


	3. You and I

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews :o) et à Ellana-San pour sa question pertinente concernant les plaques militaires. J'ai donc effectué quelques modifs :o) Attention c'est du pur ship…j'ai tenté de rester fidèle au perso…certains penseront que Sam est trop pas Sam mais notre colonel préférée et très émotive alors…voilà_

You and I

« Bonjour, Colonel Carter…le général vous attends vous pouvez entrer. »

Amy choisit délibérément de ne pas lui demander comment elle allait, ni de lui dire qu'elle était heureuse de la revoir. Il s'était visiblement passé quelque chose et elle se doutait que cela concernait le commandement de la femme de son patron sur Atlantis. Sam était de retour et Jack avait hurlé contre un membre de l'I.O.A. Si les deux militaires avaient l'air éprouvé par cette nouvelle, la jeune secrétaire au contraire était parfaitement heureuse du retour du colonel. Amy était de nature romantique et extrêmement fleur bleue, le retour de la femme du colonel était une bonne nouvelle pour le couple. Combien de fois, elle avait surprit Jack le cadre où la photo de sa femme était affiché dans les mains, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle lui manquait chaque jour, à chaque seconde où son esprit était inoccupé. Aussi, le général O'Neill n'avait jamais autant abattu de travail que cette dernière année. Les quelques fois où il avait rejoint Atlantis, il avait l'air si heureux d'y aller et terriblement abattu à son retour. Bien sur, jamais il n'avait rien dit, Jack O'Neill était un homme discret et secret mais la jeune femme avait appris voir au-delà de quelques unes de ses sautes d'humeur.

Comme elle aurait aimé avoir un homme tel que son patron à ses cotés, l'amour qu'il semblait avoir pour sa femme était si inconditionnel, qu'il avait accepté de la voir partir à des milliers d'années lumières le lendemain de leur mariage. Sans aucune date précise de retour, sans promesse d'avenir avec pour seule certitude, l'amour du colonel. Tout c'était passé comme dans ces films qu'elle adorait pour le couple, amour interdit puis enfin assouvit et enfin une séparation approuvée chacun.

Aujourd'hui malgré la terrible nouvelle du remplacement de Samantha Carter, la journée serait belle, ils étaient enfin réunit et Amy croisa les doigts pour qu'ils ne soient plus jamais séparés.

« Bonjour Amy….merci… » Répondit-Sam souriant malgré tout.

Le colonel, son sac sur l'épaule se dirigea vers la porte, elle posa sa main droite sur la poignée souffla silencieusement et entra. Elle ne vit pas la jeune femme décrocher le téléphone quelques secondes plus tard.

Elle ne vit que Jack, il était enfin là, le seul homme qui même de dos pouvait l'apaiser en une fraction de seconde. Les doutes s'envolèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils s'étaient insinués dans son esprit ces dernières heures, lui faisant vivre un cauchemar. Jack le mari allait la prendre dans ses bras et la rassurer…Le général O'Neill viendrait plus tard et peu lui importait à vrai dire…

Elle fit glisser son sac au sol, le plus silencieusement possible. Elle fronça les sourcils, comment pouvait-il ne pas l'avoir entendu…était-il fâché ? Elle hésita un instant puis s'avança enfin, elle l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa joue contre le dos de son mari. Elle inspira profondément refoulant le flot de larmes qui menaçait et dont elle ne voulait connaitre ni l'origine ni la cause. Elle sentit les mains puissantes et rassurantes de Jack se poser sur les siennes. Un frisson la parcourue, elle du lutter contre un violent tremblement. Elle était en train de relâcher une année de lutte, de séparation, de visions de morts. Mais également plusieurs heures de frustrations, de colère et de doutes. Le général comme chaque fois, sembla sentir sa femme lâcher prise. Il se retourna et la plaqua contre lui presque violemment, la serrant aussi fort qu'elle le supporterait dans ses bras.

« Pleure bébé… »

Deux mots et l'émotivité de Sam avait reprit le dessus. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle se blottie dans les bras de Jack qui ne la lâcherait pas de si tôt. Elle était revenue et il ne comptait plus la laisser partir…du moins tant que la terre n'aurait pas besoin de son cerveau hors normes.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle n'aurait su dire combien, Sam se retrouvait dans le canapé du bureau de Jack. Toujours dans ses bras, son cerveau c'était miraculeusement arrêté de fonctionner. C'était impossible et pourtant il y arrivait si facilement, sa présence, un sourire, un baiser et le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Ils avaient si longtemps du cacher leurs sentiments, effacer toutes traces d'une quelconque affection mal placée. Aujourd'hui et depuis le début de leur vie à deux, toutes ces émotions s'étaient renforcées.

Lorsqu'il sentit sa femme quelque peu apaisée, il plongea enfin ses yeux dans son regard azur embrumé. Il lui sourit tendrement lui prenant la main, puis il passa son alliance à son annulaire gauche.

« Bienvenue à la maison madame O'Neill. »

« Ho Jack… »

Elle posa une main sur sa joue la caressant amoureusement. Elle allait continuer lorsque Jack posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il leur sembla soudain que l'air devenait presque électrique. Voilà des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient touchés ni même vu, ils réalisèrent alors combien cela avait été difficile. Mais ils savaient tous les deux que si c'était à refaire, ils n'hésiteraient pas…le code d'honneur militaire et leur moral leur interdisait le contraire.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, langoureusement comme si c'était la première fois et à la fois comme s'ils devaient se quitter pour une durée indéterminée.

C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent, Sam ne quittait pas son mari du regard. Ses yeux rassurants et débordants d'un amour qu'il lui avouait rarement lui avaient tellement manqué. Jack était un homme d'action et très peu de paroles, aussi il lui montrait à quel point il tenait à elle par de simples gestes quotidiens et dans son regard. Mais il su à ce moment là, qu'il devrait devenir pour quelques minutes un peu plus comme son meilleur ami. Aussi il posa délicatement ses mains de chaque coté du visage de sa femme, ne rompant jamais le contact visuel.

« Carter écoute moi, tu as fais un boulot formidable là bas. Tes équipes s'en sortiront comme des chefs…et tant pis pour Woolsey et l'IOA. Ils comprendront très vite qu'ils ont commit une énorme erreur…Mais je ne vais pas nier, je suis heureux que tu sois finalement revenue…tu m'as manqué Sam…tu ne sais pas à quel point… »

Il l'embrassa une fois de plus et la sentit enfin se détendre totalement. Alors seulement il s'adossa contra le canapé et la garda dans ses bras, une main dans ses longs cheveux. Sam avait agrippé la chemise de Jack se pelotonnant contre lui.

Il se pencha alors doucement et murmura à son oreille.

« Il y a deux choses que je dois t'avouer Carter…la première…c'est que j'ai fais une petite boulette et j'espère que tu pourras supporter un vieux ronchon comme moi 24h sur 24. J'ai légèrement bousculé Coolidge au téléphone tout à l'heure…alors… »

Elle se redressa le regardant de nouveau droit dans les yeux. Souriant à moitié, Jack était fier de son petit effet. Il remit une mèche blonde derrière son oreille et passa sa main sur sa nuque.

« …et la deuxième ?... » Demanda-t-elle se demandant soudain s'il n'avait été jusqu'au président, il en était capable.

Mais elle le vit redevenir sérieux, comme rarement il lui arrivait de l'être.

«Ne t'avise plus jamais de me quitter aussi longtemps Carter ! »

Elle sourit de nouveau, plus franchement cette fois. Il s'approcha de son oreille droite, gardant sa main sur sa nuque et il parla enfin. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle et Sam frissonna, cette partie de son cou était la plus sensible et il le savait.

« Je t'aime Sam… »

Ces trois mots avaient l'étrange don de provoquer une irrémédiable coulée de larmes. Elle ne comprendrait jamais comment un colonel de l'air force avec un tel passif pouvait pleurer également si facilement. Elle était un paradoxe vivant…peut être était-ce cela qui lui avait permit de tenir tout ce temps.

Elle lui répondit enfin, la respiration presque coupée par l'effet que le souffle de Jack et ses trois mots avaient eu sur elle.

« Toujours Jack… »

Il se détacha brusquement, lui prit la main et en un quart de seconde ils étaient sur le pas de la porte. Le général avait eu le temps de récupérer le sac de sa femme.

Amy sursauta lorsqu'elle les vit sortir.

« Amy, pourriez-vous… »

« C'est déjà fait monsieur…deux billets pour le Minnesota. Vous décollez à 18H. »

« Amy vous êtes une perle. »

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire.

« Merci monsieur. »

« A dans 15 jours alors…et si on me demande…je me suis fait enlevé par des aliens… »

Nouveau sourire du caporal, suivit du colonel qui n'avait pas lâché la main de son général de mari.

« Ca m'arrive souvent… »

« Je leur dirait monsieur…[les regardant s'éloigner]…bonnes vacances… »

Ils étaient partis, l'air plus heureux et plus détendu que jamais, L'IOA et Woolsey étaient oubliés et Amy en fut heureuse pour eux. Si deux personnes méritaient d'être heureuses c'était bien ces deux là. Et puis ils allaient tellement bien ensemble. Satisfaite, la jeune femme croisa les bras s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise…lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudain.

« Ho et Caporal…vous êtes en congés vous aussi hein n'oubliez pas… »

Et Jack disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, provoquant un nouveau sourire chez la jeune femme.

Dans l'ascenseur, Sam ne cessait de sourire observant son mari.

« Quoi ? » Lui demanda-t-il s'approchant dangereusement de son colonel.

« Je serai presque jalouse de ta secrétaire… »

« Jalouse hein ?? »

Il s'avança, elle recula joueuse.

« Ca te contrarie ? »

Un pas de plus du général et du colonel. Sam se retrouva plaquée contre une des parois.

« Terriblement Carter ! Et pour ça punition… »

Jack colla ses lèvres contre celle de sa femme, elle se laissa faire enlaçant ses bras autour de son cou.

C'est dans un grognement de frustration, qu'il du se séparer de Sam lorsqu'il entendit la petite musique signalant qu'ils arrivaient au sous-sol. Il attrapa de nouveau sa main et couru presque à la voiture.

« Jack qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je rattrape le temps perdu…allez Sam…ne me dit pas que tu t'es ramollie sur Atlantis. »

Piquée au vif, elle raffermit son emprise et le doubla l'obligeant à accélérer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient en direction de l'appartement de Jack, Sam au volant jouant dangereusement avec la vitesse. Le trajet ne fut jamais aussi rapide.

_Voilàààà, j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu._


End file.
